


Искусство действовать на нервы

by Rewald



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewald/pseuds/Rewald
Summary: - Самый настоящий демон здесь - Вы, граф, - хриплым голосом произнес Себастьян.- А ты не веди себя как влюбленный подросток, - насмешливо ответил Сиэль.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	Искусство действовать на нервы

Была тихая ночь. Лунный свет нагло пробивался сквозь шторы, освещая темную комнату графа. Себастьян зажег свечи, и помещение наполнилось приятными, теплыми огнями.  
\- Господин, Вы готовы? - сердитым голосом спросил Себастьян.

\- Подожди меня у кареты, я сейчас спущусь, - не посмотрев на дворецкого, безразлично ответил Сиэль, продолжая читать бумаги, лежащие на столе.

\- Может Вам все-таки не стоит ехать на бал? Вы всегда его пропускали, да и танцевать не умеете. Можете остаться, а я сообщу мисс Элизабет, что Вам сегодня нездоровится.

\- "Можете остаться"? Не припоминаю, чтобы спрашивал у тебя разрешение, - отвлёкшись от документов и посмотрев на слугу серьезным лицом, ответил Сиэль. - Лиззи - моя будущая невеста и я должен подобающе себя вести. Бал тоже входит в мои обязанности. И если ты не забыл,то напомню, что семья Мидфорд довольно влиятельна, а мне это только на руку.

\- Вас понял. Буду ждать у кареты, - прошипел дворецкий.

Сиэль заметил, что Себастьян не впервые себя так неподобающе ведет, но раньше граф не обращал на это внимание. А теперь это собственническое поведение начинало раздражать.  
\- Неужели он не понимает, что в Элизабет меня интересует лишь влияние ее семьи? - подумал граф. - Да все он знает! Ему просто опять скучно и он решил меня позлить, - перебил сам себя этой мыслью Сиэль.

****

Это было по-настоящему самое скучное мероприятие, которое Сиэль когда-либо посещал. Но свои эмоции показывать нельзя. Это хоть и кажется обычным мирным балом, но все приглашенные то и дело следят друг за другом, чтобы найти к чему придраться, дабы понизить чужой статус. 

\- Себастьян, куда делась Лиззи? - смотря по сторонам спросил молодой граф.

\- Кажется, - на секунду задумался дворецкий, - после танца с вами она подошла к столику с алкоголем, - прикрывая свою улыбку рукой, ответил слуга.

\- Тебе жить надоело? - со злостью в глазах прошипел граф.

\- Прошу прощения. Мисс Элизабет возле своего брата, - указал на право Себастьян.

-Хорошо. За мной не иди. 

Себастьян очень удивился такому поведению и серьезному тону господина. 

"Умеете Вы интриговать, молодой господин": провожая хищным взглядом графа, подумал дворецкий.

Тем временем Сиэль, подойдя к Лиззи, взял девушку за руку и повел в сад.

\- Сиэль, а как же мой брат? - тонким голосочком пропещала молодая леди.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы мы танцевали втроем? - улыбаясь, спросил граф.

Уже была полночь. Луна ярко освещала цветочный сад. Сиэль с Лиззи отправились в деревянную беседку, которую оплетали роскошные кусты белых роз.

\- Не согласитесь ли Вы, мисс Элизабет, еще раз потанцевать со мной?- взяв за руку девушку, мило спросил граф.  
\- С удовольствием, - обнимая левой рукой плечо парня, согласилась Элизабет. 

На удивление самого графа станцевал он очень даже хорошо. Вот только его никак не покидало чувство, будто за ним наблюдают. 

\- Пришел все-таки, - улыбнулся парень, - сейчас я покажу тебе, что такое злить, чертов демон. 

Сиэль прижал к себе Элизабет, и посмотрел в ее зеленые влюбленные глаза. 

\- Ты сегодня очень красивая, - не дав времени девушке удивиться, граф поцеловал ее, моментально посмотрев в сторону, откуда доносился хищный взгляд.

Граф был уверен, что мельком, но все-таки увидел там пару красных, пропитанных злостью глаз.

****

За всю дорогу домой ни Сиэль, ни Себастьян не проронили ни слова. В свой особняк граф прибил около двух часов ночи.

"Заткнуть его было настолько просто?": усмехнувшись, подумал граф.

\- Себастьян, как прошла твоя ночь? Много девушек из-за тебя напились? - с ухмылкой на лице спросил парень.

\- Не переживайте, молодой господин. Такой магической способностью наделены только Вы, - съязвил демон.

\- Ах вот оно что? Конечно! Ты ведь даже простой приказ выполнить не можешь. Я говорил тебе не идти за мной, но ты ослушался. Так ведь? 

\- Моя обязанность - защищать Вас, молодой господин.

\- Твоя обязанность - выполнять мои приказы! - перешел на крик граф. 

\- Господин, Вы злитесь на меня? Злитесь из-за того, что я никак не реагирую на Ваш поцелуй с той девчонкой? - наклонившись к лицу графа, спросил Себастьян. 

\- Да как ты смеешь дерзить... - попытавшись сделать шаг назад, закричал парень.  
Не успел Сиэль договорить, как Себастьян взял парня правой рукой за подбородок, и прижал большим пальцем его нижнюю губу.

\- И что? Вы меня накажете? - бархатным голосом спросил дворецкий. - Милый граф, хочу Вам напомнить, что Я демон, а Вы - моя еда. Ваша душа принадлежит мне и я не желаю, чтобы Вы были с кем-либо еще. Если Вы еще не забыли, то демоны - собственники, - продолжая давить на графа говорил Себастьян. 

Сиэль не ожидал таких действий, но быстро пришел в себя. Он оттолкнул дворецкого и серьезным голосом сказал: На колени! Это приказ.

Удивившись, что граф окажется таким смелым и попробует дать отпор, демон послушался приказа.

\- А теперь слушай меня, чертов демон. Свою душу я тебе еще не отдал и, пока не выполню задуманное, на нее можешь даже не рассчитывать! Из нас двоих принадлежать здесь можешь только ты. Мне. - со злости прокричал граф. - Наказания так сильно хочешь? - с небольшим безумством засмеялся граф. 

Не дав демону удовлетворить свои уши словами графа, Сиэль быстро наклонился и поцеловал ухмыляющиеся губы Себастьяна. Дворецкий никак не ожидал такого со стороны парня и решил поддаться поцелую. Граф положил свои руки на плечи демона, наклоняя его ниже и делая поцелуй глубже. Когда их языки соприкоснулись, Сиэль прикусил язык демона и быстро отстранился. Себастьян почувствовал как с его губ на ковер капает алая кровь. Он поднял свой взгляд на графа, а тот, пристально смотря на демона, слизал со своих губ чужую кровь и направился в коридор. 

\- Самый настоящий демон здесь - Вы, граф, - смотря на кровавое пятно, хриплым голосом произнес Себастьян. 

\- А ты не веди себя как влюбленный подросток, - остановившись у двери, с насмешкой ответил Сиэль. - Ковер не забудь вытереть. Хотя нет, не надо. Отнеси его в свою комнату и постели возле кровати. 

\- Слушаюсь.

\- Ах да, чуть не забыл, - граф открывает дверь и останавливается, - теперь каждое утро, подавая мне чай, не забывай говорить кому ты пренадлежишь. Закончив фразу он вышел из комнаты, а Себастьян, до сих пор стоя на коленях, в очередной раз убедился, что с этим парнишкой никогда не заскучаешь.


End file.
